No Fail, Dillydale
by ZootyCutie
Summary: When a new Mr. Men and Little Miss move into Dillydale, new friends are made, and adventures are started. Little Miss Comedy and Mr. Straight Man are my own fancharacters
1. New Friends, New House, New Life

Welcome to Dillydale, home of the Mr. Men and Little Misses. All of them have a way that they love to spend their free time. Be it flying a kite, making a model, or reading a book, everyone has their own special thing. But, life can be a little boring. Even with the friends that aren't seen as much, sometimes life needs a little spicing up.

"Do you really know where you're going?" A car was speeding to Dillydale, with a trunk filled to the brim with everyday items, stuffed in boxes and bags of all sorts. It was being driven by a 17 year old Mr. Man. He was a solid green circle, wore blue tennis shoes, a yellow and blue bowler cap, and a red bowtie. Next to him was a 12 year old Little Miss. She was a pink circle with a green nose, freckles, and brown hair, wore untied brown tennis shoes, a brown porkpie hat, and a white scarf with pink spots. She was carrying a map, and wasn't sure where they were headed off to.

"Of course, Miss Comedy!" The Mr. Man replied, keeping his eyes glued to the road. "I've had my license for a year."

"Right…" Little Miss Comedy complained. "But, Mr. Straight Man, where _are_ we going?"

"We'll get there when we get there." Mr. Straight Man said, with no change in expression. The car soon passed the entrance of Dillydale, and stopped at a two-story house with orange siding, a purple roof, and a door shaped like a triangle, with triangle shaped windows. A "Sold" sign was in the front yard. Mr. Straight Man got out, and pulled the sign out of the ground, and replaced it with a fountain.

"Now we're here!" He triumphantly said. "Miss Comedy, welcome to Dillydale!"

"Why didn't you tell me we were moving?" Little Miss Comedy said, getting out of the car.

"I did!" Mr. Straight Man said. "Last night, while you were watching Saturday Night Live."

"I've told you once, and I'll tell you again: when Will Ferrell's Alex Trebek, I don't hear anything!" Little Miss Comedy almost screamed.

"Oh…" Mr. Straight Man said, as he recollected himself. "Well, we're still moving!"

"I just started that new school! I don't want to start another one!" Little Miss Comedy was almost in hysterics. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Help me unpack." Mr. Straight Man said, as he grabbed a box.

"I make the jokes around here." Little Miss Comedy said, as she grabbed a bag filled with her scarves.

Little did the comedic duo know that two people were watching them. Two people known as Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy.

"Any new things happening in Dillydale today, Mr. Nosy?" Mr. Small asked.

"Nothing as far as I can see." Mr. Nosy said, while looking in the telescope in their observatory. "Wait, I think I see something!"

"Great McGillicotty! What is it?" Mr. Small said, jumping with excitement.

"People are moving into that old house next to Mr. Funny's!" Mr. Nosy said, as he pulled back from the viewfinder.

"What a pleasure!" Mr. Small said. "Let's go introduce ourselves!"

"Right behind you, buddy!" Mr. Nosy said, as the duo headed out from their house to meet the new folks.

Meanwhile, Little Miss Comedy and Mr. Straight Man had finished unpacking, and were relaxing in the living room.

"Don't look so glum, sis." Mr. Straight Man said, trying to cheer her up. "Say, I know what will cheer you up!"

"Don't drag the Dancing Banana costume out." Little Miss Comedy flatly said.

"But-" Mr. Straight Man tried to say, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Uh-oh the doorbe-" Little Miss Comedy tried to get out.

"There's a knock at the door." Mr. Straight Man said, and dragged Little Miss Comedy to the door with him. When they opened the door, it was Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy.

"Good tidings!" Mr. Small said, tipping his hat.

"Hi!" Mr. Nosy said, waving.

"We couldn't help but noticed that you have moved here." Mr. Small said.

"Yep." Mr. Nosy said. "We're good at noticing things."

"Hello!" Mr. Straight Man said. "I'm Mr. Straight Man, and this is my sister, Miss Comedy.

"Salutations!" Mr. Small said. "I'm Mr. Small, and this is my associate, Mr. Nosy."

"Yep!" Mr. Nosy happily said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, isn't it Miss Comedy?"

"Meh." Little Miss Comedy unenthusiastically said.

"For someone named Miss Comedy, you don't seem so happy." Mr. Nosy commented.

"She's just not in the mood, today." Mr. Straight Man said.

"Well, we don't want to waste your time, so we bid you goodbye!" Mr. Small said.

"Bye!" Mr. Nosy said, as the two left.

"We hope to see you soon!" Mr. Straight Man called to them. The first day in Dillydale had officially began.


	2. This is Sparta!

The next day, Little Miss Comedy tried to get a brand new start in Dillydale. She was in the kitchen of the new house, wearing white and pink shorts and t-shirt pajamas. Mr. Straight Man was across from her, reading the newspaper, and wearing an undershirt and boxers. Little Miss Comedy was eating cereal, but didn't like it.

"Come on, don't look so sad." Mr. Straight Man said.

"Fine." Little Miss Comedy said. "I'll be in my room." She then pushed her cereal away from her and walked out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, a light green Mr. Man was watching them from next door. He lived in a teapot, and was wearing a yellow and blue top hat with a white daisy on it, red shoes, and yellow gloves. He was Mr. Funny.

"Hmm." He said to himself. "I see that I have new neighbors. I should give my best impression to them." He then walked out of his teapot house, and to the door of their house. He held something behind his back, and knocked on the door.

"I got it! I got it!" Little Miss Comedy called, as she rushed down the stairs. She opened the door, and was greeted by Mr. Funny, with a very large smile on his face.

"I see that you are new to the area!" Mr. Funny said, still retaining the smile. "I'm Mr. Funny!"

"Hi." Little Miss Comedy said. "I'm Miss Comedy, and that's my brother Mr. Straight Man." She pointed to her brother, who was eating the remaining cereal that his sister didn't finish.

"Great to meet you!" Mr. Funny said. "Here's a welcoming gift!" He then gave her a wrapped box that he was hiding behind his back, tipped his hat, and left.

"What a nice guy." Mr. Straight Man said, opening the gift, only for a spring-loaded pie to end in his face.

"I think I'll like that guy." Little Miss Comedy said, while his brother just stared dumbfounded.

An hour later, the comedic duo were viewing their new town, and meeting anyone that they haven't yet, which was most of the neighborhood. The first two that they came upon were Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine. They were in the midst of hosting their news show, "Good Morning, Dillydale".

"…and that's why it reminds me of a song!" Little Miss Sunshine concluded.

"That's just wonderful, Miss Sunshine!" Mr. Happy said. "Now, it's time for "Word on the Street", where we learn about two random Dillydaleians!"

The two then turned attention to Mr. Straight Man and Little Miss Comedy.

"How about these two?" Little Miss Sunshine asked.

"Wonderful idea!" Mr. Happy happily said. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you two before."

"We're new." Mr. Straight Man said. "I'm Mr. Straight Man, and this is my little sister, Miss Comedy."

"Huh?" Little Miss Comedy was distracted by a bird that she was watching. It was an odd bird. It was a cream colored parrot, with black speckles everywhere on him. He had deep blue eyes that were almost black. He landed on Little Miss Comedy's hat.

"That's incredible!" Little Miss Sunshine said.

"Wow!" Mr. Straight Man said, viewing the bird. "It's a speckled parrot! One of the rarest birds ever!"

"It seems to have taken a liking to you." Mr. Happy commented.

"He's got a lot of dots." Little Miss Comedy noted. "I wonder how much."

"300." A voice said. It was Little Miss Ditzy. She was an expert when it came to everything and anything dotty.

"You're positive, Miss Ditzy?" Mr. Happy asked.

"Absolutely!" Little Miss Ditzy said. "I didn't win the Nonsense Cup for "dottiest idea" for nothing!"

"Because of these 300 spots, I'm going to name him Sparta." Little Miss Comedy happily said to the parrot.

"I never should have taken her to see that movie…" Mr. Straight Man muttered to himself.

"This…is…Sparta!" Little Miss Comedy said to the camera, while Sparta cocked his head at it.

"Well, that's all the time we have for "Word on the Street"!" Mr. Happy said into the camera. "I'm Mr. Happy, that's Little Miss Sunshine, and this is Sparta! See you tomorrow for…"

"Good Morning, Dillydale!" Mr. Happy and Little Miss Comedy said at the same time.

"And…we're off!" Mr. Clever was running the camera. "Nice one, you two!"

"Thanks!" Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine said simultaneously.

"I'm Mr. Clever." Mr. Clever introduced himself to Mr. Straight Man and Little Miss Comedy. "I'm the cleverest person in the world!"

"Or so he says." Little Miss Ditzy added.

"You can leave now, Miss Ditzy." Mr. Clever said, as he pushed her out of the way.

"Well, this turned out pleasant." Little Miss Comedy commented, while Sparta still stared at the camera.


	3. Mr Straight Man Works at Burger King

The next day was Tuesday, and as everyone in Dillydale knew, Tuesday was Job Changing Day

The next day was Tuesday, and as everyone in Dillydale knew, Tuesday was Job Changing Day. Mr. Straight Man knew about this before they moved there. Since Little Miss Comedy was only 12, she wouldn't have to get a job. Mr. Straight Man was getting his uniform on, so he wouldn't have to do it at his job.

"So, where did you choose?" Little Miss Comedy asked as she followed her brother out the door.

"I got Burger King!" Mr. Straight Man proudly said. "It's probably the best job ever!"

"Okay…" Little Miss Comedy said, knowing the dangers of Burger King.

Mr. Straight Man drove to the restaurant while Little Miss Comedy walked around town to try and meet some of the other citizens of Dillydale. When Mr. Straight Man got to Burger King, he went to see the manager, who was Mr. Rude.

"I'm here for my first day on the job, sir!" Mr. Straight Man said, trying to give his best impression.

"Meh, you get drive-through." Mr. Rude said, without looking up from his magazine.

"I'll do my best, sir!" Mr. Straight Man said. He passed up the Mr. Men and Little Misses on the cashiers, and they were Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Whoops, and Mr. Lazy.

"I'd hate to be him right now." Mr. Lazy whispered to the others.

"Poor guy…" Little Miss Whoops quietly said.

"I don't even think a tickle could help him!" Mr. Tickle said under his breath.

Mr. Straight Man took his place at the drive-through window, and put on his headphones. Mr. Noisy drove up.

"Hi, welcome to Burger King, can I take your order?" Mr. Straight Man asked into the microphone in his headphones.

"WHOPPER! WHOPPER, NO ONIONS!" Mr. Noisy screamed into his bullhorn, which screamed in the speaker, which screamed into Mr. Straight Man's headphones.

"Jeez, I'm bleeding from the ears here!" Mr. Straight Man said, and handed Mr. Noisy a Whopper, with no onions. "We're dealing with food, not missiles here!"

Mr. Noisy drove away, and Little Miss Shy then came up in her car.

"Welcome to Burger King, may I take your order ma'am?" Mr. Straight Man once again asked.

"Some pickles, no-no-no cheese, uh, extra cheese, bun seeds, no bun seeds, no-no-no-no-yes, no cheese, extra pickles, how much?" Little Miss Shy barely squeaked

"Ma'am, I can't understand you." Mr. Straight Man said. "Could you speak up?"

"Eh, cheese, pickle, extra pickles, cheese, bun seeds, and extra pickles." Little Miss Shy once again barely squeaked.

"Alright ma'am, apparently you want some pickles." Mr. Straight Man said. "What are you saying?"

"That's all I want." Little Miss Shy barely squeaked yet again.

"Okay, someone get this Little Miss her order!" Mr. Straight Man was on the verge of insanity. "She wants it her way!"

Mr. Straight Man had to face this all day. Little Miss Fickle kept changing her order, only to order a fizzy pop. Mr. Mean tried to haggle a Whopper from two dollars to a quarter. Mr. Scatterbrain even tried to pay for a milkshake with a turkey!

"I'm leaving now." Mr. Straight Man said, with a crazed look in his eyes.

"You did well for your first day, kid." Mr. Rude said. "I might make you the permanent drive-through boy!"

"N-no need, sir." Mr. Straight Man said, and then left to his house. He was talking to himself the whole way there. He was talking about staying at the job.

"Must keep working! Must keep working! Oh, I can't, I can't keep working. Yes, you can! No, I can't! Oh, shut up! _You_ shut up! No, _you_! No, _you_! No, _you_! Oh, _real_ mature. How could you say that?!... Oh what's the point?" Mr. Straight Man drove into the driveway of their house. It was late afternoon.

"So, how did the first day at Burger King go?" Little Miss Comedy asked from the couch.

"Be quiet." Mr. Straight Man said, trudging up the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

"It's only late afternoon!" Little Miss Comedy called up to him.

"I need my sleep!" Mr. Straight Man said, slamming his door, and shaking some of the house.

"I feel a little sorry for him." Little Miss Comedy said. Pretty soon, there was a knock on the door. Little Miss Comedy went to the door, and opened it. It was Mr. Lazy, Mr. Tickle, and Little Miss Whoops. They were still in their Burger King outfits.

"Hi, can I help you three?" Little Miss Comedy asked.

"We're here to see Mr. Straight Man." Little Miss Whoops said.

"We felt sorry for him after the drive-through accident." Mr. Tickle said.

"He reminds me of Dane Cook." Mr. Lazy said, as Mr. Tickle jabbed him in the chest.

"Okay, come in." Little Miss Comedy said. "He's in his room."

The three went up to Mr. Straight Man's room. Mr. Straight Man was out of his uniform, and not "going to sleep" like he claimed. He was instead watching Dillydale's stunt show known as "Rear End", and eating vanilla pudding with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Tickle asked.

"Watching Mr. Bump hurt the treadmill, and the treadmill hurt Mr. Bump." Mr. Straight Man said, with his mouth full of pudding. "What do you guys want?"

"We felt sorry about the drive-through incident." Little Miss Whoops said.

"It happened to all three of us when we first got the job." Mr. Lazy admitted, though he looked like he wished he didn't.

"So Mr. Tickle decided to give you something that should make you feel better." Little Miss Whoops said.

"What?" Mr. Straight Man asked.

"I think somebody needs a tickle!" Mr. Tickle simply said, and stretched his arms out, and started to tickle him. Mr. Straight Man went into an uproar of laughing.

"S-stop it! Please!" Mr. Straight Man begged between laughter. Pretty soon, Mr. Tickle stopped.

"There, feeling better?" Little Miss Whoops asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Mr. Straight Man said. "Come on; let's go get some frozen yogurt. I'll buy."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse." Mr. Lazy said, following him out of the room.

"Wait up!" Mr. Tickle called, running after them.

"Wait for me!" Little Miss Whoops said, tripping over her own feet, and falling on the floor. "Whoops."

After picking herself up, Little Miss Whoops followed the others. Mr. Straight Man was back to his normal self. It was just another crazy day in Dillydale, and there still were many more to come.


	4. Hot, Hot, Hot!

One day in Dillydale, a huge heatwave hit

One day in Dillydale, a huge heatwave hit. The biggest heatwave of the year. No one could make it out of their house. Some of the more creative folks had taken to more elaborate means of dealing with it. Mr. Clever and Little Miss Brainy had made a machine that brought ice directly from both the North and South Pole. It froze over the first time they used it. Mr. Stubborn and Little Miss Stubborn tried to ignore the heat. They only ended up with bad sunburns. Even Mr. Perfect couldn't think of a way to keep cool. That's when Mr. Happy led a town meeting with the answer:

"Road trip!" Mr. Happy said.

"What?" Mr. Straight Man didn't quiet get how that would keep them cool.

"Simple," Mr. Happy explained. "We take a road trip to Water World, and everything's fine!"

"But where do you get a car to fit every citizen in Dillydale?" Mr. Straight Man asked.

"Mr. Clever…" Mr. Happy motioned to Mr. Clever, who brought out a huge bus, large enough to fit everyone in Dillydale, and more!

"Wow." Mr. Straight Man was at a loss for words, but what he said would fit it perfectly.

"Here she is, the Dillydale Transporter!" Mr. Happy said. "She's been going great, and she still will."

"So, what's the plan?" Little Miss Sunshine asked Mr. Happy.

"We meet here in a half hour." Mr. Happy told everyone. "Bring your swimsuit, and anything necessary for the trip."

"As usual, we'll stop at a rest stop midway." Little Miss Sunshine added.

"That's right, Miss Sunshine!" Mr. Happy said, happily of course.

In a half hour, all of Dillydale was packed up for the trip. They all had their swimsuits, and anything they might need all packed up in their beach bags. Mr. Happy was in the driver's seat, with Little Miss Sunshine riding shotgun.

"Everyone ready?" Mr. Happy called back, and got positive replies from almost everyone.

"Let's go!" Little Miss Sunshine said as Mr. Happy started the bus up.

During the trip, until the rest stop, some of the Mr. Men and Little Misses were chatting with each other.

"So, what exactly is Water World like?" Little Miss Comedy asked Little Miss Sloppy and Mr. Messy, who were in the seat behind her and Mr. Straight Man

"Shazam!" Mr. Messy said. "You've never been to Water World?"

"No." Mr. Straight Man said. "Neither of us has."

"Well, it's only the greatest, wettest, coolest place that's come to Dillydale!" Little Miss Sloppy said.

"But, why do we need a road trip then?" Mr. Straight Man asked.

"Dillydale's a big place." Mr. Nosy said, who was listening to the conversation.

"How true, Mr. Nosy. How true!" Mr. Small said.

"Okay." Mr. Straight Man and Little Miss Comedy said at the same time.

A little while later, Mr. Happy stopped the bus at a rest stop. All of the Mr. Men and Little Misses got out to stretch, get snacks, or go to the bathroom. Mr. Mindblank was confused about the stop, so he asked Little Miss Chatterbox about it. They sat down at a picnic table with a small bowl of poppy seed muffins and cake doughnuts.

"Why are we stopped here on the side of the road?" Mr. Mindblank asked.

"To eat poppy seed muffins and cake doughnuts." Little Miss Chatterbox explained.

"Oh." Mr. Mindblank said. "Hey, are we in Dillydale yet?"

"Yes, we've been in Dillydale all day." Little Miss Chatterbox said, as she started to stuff a poppy seed muffin in Mr. Mindblank's mouth.

"Am I a member of the ol' three hundred?" Mr. Mindblank asked, with his mouth full, but then realized what was happening, and noisily spit the food out on the table. "_Ptah!_ Poppy seeds! "

"I was— I kinda wanted to eat that." Little Miss Chatterbox admitted.

"It's on the— Just go for it. Thirty-second rule." Mr. Mindblank said, pointing to the muffin.

"I think it's the three-second rule, not the thirty-second rule." Little Miss Chatterbox said, while Mr. Mindblank just stared in the distance at nothing particular.

After a little while, the gang was on the road again. They were all ready to go to Water World, with no interruptions. At least, that's how it should have been.

"This is taking to long!" Mr. Grumble grumbled out loud.

"Oh, crooked cucumbers, Mr. Grumble! Will you just be quiet?" Mr. Grumpy said, trying to hide his anger, with no luck.

"I'll give you 'quiet'!" Mr. Rude said, and then let out a fart.

"MR. RUDE!" The whole bus said, while Mr. Rude looked down at his feet, obviously embarrassed.

"Okay, we're here!" Mr. Happy said, pulling into a parking spot.

Once he did, the entire busload ran out, and headed in. After going into the changing rooms, they were ready to enjoy the water park.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Little Miss Naughty called to her group of friends, known to the citizens of Dillydale as the Sticky Trickies. It consisted of Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Bad, and Little Miss Schemer.

"No way am I going to be a rotten egg to you!" Little Miss Schemer said, as the four mischievous Little Misses ran to the pool.

Mr. Grumpy was trying to enjoy a day of lying out in the sun, but he couldn't due to the fact there were two people annoying him. Two people known as Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy.

"Is this spot taken?" Mr. Small asked.

"Yes." Mr. Grumpy said, but they laid down on their beach chairs anyway.

"Now this is what I call relaxing!" Mr. Small said, as he took his hat off, and laid it down next to him.

"Sure is, Mr. Small!" Mr. Nosy replied.

"Why me?" Mr. Grumpy asked himself under his breath.

Little Miss Daredevil wanted to bring Little Miss Shy and Mr. Quiet on the Hydro Pump, which was the fastest water coaster in all of Dillydale. Little Miss Shy and Mr. Quiet thought otherwise.

"Come on you two!" Little Miss Daredevil said, dragging them along with her. "It will thrill the pickles out of you!"

"I'd rather keep my pickles." Little Miss Shy said, obviously frightened.

"Thrills aren't my sort of thing. I don't like thrills." Mr. Quiet said.

"What did you guys say?" Little Miss Daredevil asked. "Oh well, let's boogie!" She then dragged the quiet pair along onto the ride, with the pair struggling to get out of her grasp, with no avail.

Little Miss Scary and Mr. Spooky were planning on giving Mr. Nervous one of the biggest shocks of his life. Mr. Nervous was in the shallow end of the wave pool, and minding his own business. He didn't see them at all.

"This'll be our best scare yet!" Little Miss Scary said to her younger brother.

"Indeed, sister." Mr. Spooky said. "He doesn't suspect a single thing!"

The terror twosome snuck up behind Mr. Nervous. He still didn't see them.

"Ready, steady…" They were about to pounce, but a huge wave brought them under, crushing their hopes of the fright.

Little Miss Tiny, Mr. Jerk, Mr. Rude, and Little Miss Jealous were in the deeper end of the wave pool. Even though Mr. Rude and Mr. Jerk weren't the politest people in Dillydale, they were being forced to watch over Little Miss Tiny. The four of them were having an inner tube competition to see who could brave the most waves. Most of the time, they were just pulled under. It was thought that all of them were pulled under during the last one, but that's not the case…

"Boy, that was a big one, right Miss Tiny?" Little Miss Jealous asked, after she recovered from the last wave. "Miss Tiny?"

"She's over there!" Mr. Jerk said, pointing to the wave that pulled them under. Little Miss Tiny was in her tube, and was actually riding the wave! She rode the wave all the way to the shallow edge of the pool!

"She rode the wave!" Mr. Rude said, obviously shocked.

"Okay!" Little Miss Jealous said, aiming herself to ride a wave. "It's my duty as a fellow tuber to beat Miss Tiny, and get to the end faster.

She waited for a wave, and instead of being sent to the shallow end by riding it, she was dragged under, and pushed to the shallow end by it!

"Um, professionals like me should stay in the shallow end." Little Miss Jealous said to Little Miss Tiny, who agreed.

Everyone spent the entire day at the water park. Even when the heat wave ended, they still spent the day there. It was starting to get dark, and Mr. Happy started rounding the citizens to the bus.

"What?" Little Miss Comedy asked. "Do we have to go already?"

"How long did you want to stay?" Mr. Happy asked. "It's getting dark."

"J-just a half hour more!" Little Miss Comedy begged.

"…Okay." Mr. Happy said.

"Hey, Miss Comedy!" Mr. Tickle called to her from the sand pit. "You want to make a sand castle?"

Pretty soon, Little Miss Comedy, Mr. Small, Mr. Nosy, and Little Miss Peaceful were working on a large sand castle. Little Miss Comedy seemed to be concentrating on doing something.

"What are you doing, Miss Comedy?" Little Miss Peaceful asked.

"I'm trying to put this sand ball on top of the sandcastle." Little Miss Comedy said, and placed it on a part of the sandcastle, only to have it collapse. She then made another one, and failed again.

"Why do you keep on trying?" Mr. Tickle asked.

"I'm going to get the sand ball on the castle if it's the last thing I do!" Little Miss Comedy said, failing again.

"It's just going to keep collapsing." Mr. Small said, but Little Miss Comedy kept at it.

A half hour had passed, and it was time to go home. The sun was setting in the horizon. Little Miss Comedy had fallen asleep, so Mr. Strong picked her up very gently, so he didn't wake her.

"She did it!" Little Miss Peaceful quietly said, and pointed to the sandcastle. The sandcastle had a sand ball balanced on one of the towers. After looking at the castle, Little Miss Peaceful followed the others into the bus, and sat down next to Little Miss Calamity. Mr. Strong carefully placed Little Miss Comedy next to Mr. Straight Man in the seat, and then took his seat next to Mr. Bounce. Little Miss Comedy soon woke up very slowly.

"It's nice here Mr. Straight Man." Little Miss Comedy squeaked out, the drifted back to sleep, without Mr. Straight Man knowing.

"Its pretty-it's pleasant here in this, uh, little area." Mr. Straight Man rambled to the now sleeping Little Miss Comedy.

"You do know that she's asleep, do you?" Mr. Small questioned Mr. Straight Man.

"Oh…" Mr. Straight Man said.

The bus drove back to the main part of Dillydale, with a feeling of happiness surrounding it.


End file.
